Horny Boy, Horny Girl
by KiyomiTakumi
Summary: Ross is tired of all these boys staring at Laura, his Laura, so he decides he should do something about it. WARNING(S): WELL, EVERY CHAPTER IS A NEW FANTASY SO I CAN'T PREDICT THEM!
1. Studio Sucking

**So like, one shot, I am not good at writing smut but I love it. I'll add another one of his fantasies if someone asks me to, and I'm in the mood too #lazy.**

**Ross: Kiyomi, you're always in the mood**

**Me: ...Ross, I want to punch and kiss you.**

**Ross: ...**

**Laura: You've got yourself a girlfriend Rossy~**

**Me: Shhh Laura, the adults are talking**

**Laura: *Glares***

He hated them, the boys that looked at Laura's long legs in her tight skirts on Austin and Ally. He knew that millions of boys touched themselves to Laura, and he hated it.

While on the set of Austin and Ally, he saw her in her short skin tight dress. She sat on the chair in the practice room in a criss cross position reading a book, she seemed to have completely forgotten the fact that she was wearing a dress. When he entered and sat near her, my eyes began to wander down and he notice what color her panties were. And holy shit. They were yellow.

He left the room quickly to...take care of his predicament...finding his dressing room his hands quickly undid his zipper as he closed and locked the door. He moved his boxer's slit to the side and his hard cock sprang out. When the cold air hit his cock he couldn't help but moan, "Laura…". Shit. Now he was no better than those boys, who was he kidding, Laura's body has him fisting his cock every night. His large right hand enclosed around his cock and he wished they were smaller, and Laura's. He began to move his hand up and down, arching his back.

Considering he had to be on set in around 5 minutes he'd have to hurry this up. He finally let his imagination wander, Laura giving him a blow job on live television so all those fuckers knew she wanted him and they would stop touching themselves to her. Another fantasy where he ties Laura up, slapping her breast and ass with a whip while she was dressed as a kitty, one where she was on the kitchen table with her legs spread wide and he'd say something clever like, "I would rather eat you than any pancakes,". The last fantasy of her touching him in public, but secretly, such as when they were riding in the back seat of his limo. Or at the movies, him trying to watch the movie and her giving him a blow job during it. Just as long as they could be caught, he wanted it.

All those images flashed through his mind as he suddenly found release, cumming all over himself. Shit. He got up and ran to his closet, changing clothes and cleaning up. Suddenly there was a knock at his door, when he opened up there she stood, Laura. The girl he had just cum too walked inside his dressing room wearing a yellow tank top and shorts that were so tight he'd bet if she moved they'd rub up against her pussy. Her nose wrinkled up, shit. She can smell the cum. However she simply turned around,

"Ross, Austin and Ally set now"

"Yes mother"

"Shut up"

He followed his cast member on the set of Austin and Ally, when he got there he quickly made his way behind the counter as he felt himself begin to harden looking at her ass when she bent over. When she got back up, he suddenly noticed something, she wasn't wearing a bra, it was barely noticeable but he could tell. Ross had to grip the counter until his hands were red and his knuckles, white. Shit, was today the live show? How in the world was he going to hide himself? The makeshift curtains suddenly opened to reveal a mix of boys and girls, ages ranging from 10-19 years. He knew what the around ten 19 year olds were here for, Laura's body, luckily in this show he'd get to kiss Laura. When the 19 year olds began to stare at her chest, they could tell she wasn't wearing one too. He wanted to punch them all for eye fucking her.

The episode went smoothly, he was able to hide himself, all up to the point he had to kiss her. "Dez" had put a hat in front of their kiss, since it was supposed to be a stage kiss. Ross looked into Laura's eyes and lost it, he pressed his lips against hers, and for several moments she didn't kiss back, until she finally caved and did. After a minute they both knew that Calum was going to take the hat down so they both pulled away. Ross looked into Laura's eyes yet again and smiled, then the hat dropped. The rest of the show went off without a hitch and afterwards Ross decided to check up on Laura but when he entered her room, he was not happy. Laura was surrounded but the ten 19 year old boys. One boy who looked like a grade A douchebag had his arm around Laura. Oh hell no.

"Laura"

She and the other boys turned their attention to him.

"I need to talk to you about our next script...alone."

Laura sent the boys off and after they left, he led her to his dressing room and locked the door.

"Why did you lock the door."

He was just glad after he continuously blasted his music in his dresser room they decided to soundproof it. He pressed Laura against the door, a hand holding her two wrist together above her head, the other groping her breast through her tanktop.

"Fuck Laura, you didn't wear a bra, those shorts look so fucking tight. Why do you keep wearing those clothes, I forbid it."

"You forbid it?" She moaned at his groping. "R-Ross I am 18, I-I can wear what I want."

"No, you know you've been attracting horny boys left and right, your ass and breasts are perfect, they drive not only me, but so many others wild."

"R-Ross?"

"Laura, don't interrupt me, did you know I masturbated in this dressing room because of your body? Here's what's going to happen, we're going to do every one of my fantasies."

Laura nodded, and he secretly felt relieved that she wasn't disgusted. But a wave of nervousness came over him.

"Laura, are you okay with having me take your first time?"

"Rossy, are you not a virgin?"

"...Actually I am."

"I really don't mind, in fact I'd love it."

He sighed happily and lifted her up, placing her on his comfy chair in the dressing room.

"First fantasy, tying you up."

A blush crept across her face as he wrapped a blindfold around her head, then tied her hands behind her back and tied one leg to the right leg of the chair, the left to the other, he leaned up and sucked on her neck until he left a hickey.

"Just so those horny assholes know I own you."

He walked away and returned with scissors.

"Laura, I hope you don't like these clothes."

She didn't have time to answer before she gasped at the cold metal against her body, snipping away her tank top. Once it had fallen Ross immediately attacked her left breast with nips, sucking, and tugging. He heard her gasp and wiggle beneath him, so he sucked harshly in between her breasts, leaving a hickey, he admired his work for a second before biting hard on her right breast. Earning a scream of pain and pleasure from Laura.

Ross couldn't believe this, barely 3 hours ago he was touching himself, now he was touching Laura. He subconsciously licked his lips, moving down to her stomach and leaves another hickey. He begins to snip away at her shorts, removing them.

"Shit Laur, yellow panties? With lace? And you're wet? You're going to make my cock explode."

She arched her back, silently until she gasped as the cold blades of the scissors cut away her panties. Only then did she become painfully aware of the fact she was naked in front of Ross Lynch. He got on his knees and left a right right above her pussy, then on each of her inner thighs. She yelped in pain when he brought his hand down hard on her left thigh.

"Ross!"

"Tch. Laura there's some rules, let me list them off.

Only cum when I say so.

Don't call me Ross, call me "Master" or "Sir".

Follow EVERY order or else there will be punishment."

He smiled to himself when she began to drip and blush.

"Laur, do you want me to finger fuck you?"

"Yes Ross, please!"

He smiled,

"I-I mean y-yes master, p-please."

"Better."

Ross smiled, he was about finger the Laura Marano. His hand went up to her pussy, using two fingers to spread it.

"Laur, you can't even fathom how hot your pussy is right now."

She shifted around in the chair.

"M-master, please finger me already!"

He got Laura Marano to call him Master, he was about to cum right in his jeans. He inserted his middle finger into her, curling it up and swirling it around. He stopped when she groaned in pain. After about a minute she moaned and he resumed swirling for a while. her legs struggled against the ties and she whimpered like a lost dog. Ross smiled and began to move his finger in and out of her quickly, adding finger after finger until he got to three fingers.

He knew she was close as her breathing shallowed.

"Laura, I want you to cum, cum for me babe."

He tested if he could get away with calling her babe.

"M-Master!"

Laura writhed around as her walls closed down on him. After she calmed down from her orgasm he untied her legs and threw her onto the carpet of his dressing room. He had no patience left, he didn't have the patience to remove his clothes, he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock, grabbed a condom and put it on. Then, grabbing her ankles he put both of her legs on his shoulders and he lined himself up, quickly thrusting into her. She screamed and pain and he stilled himself, apologizing in his quiet, panting, and raspy voice. After 2 minutes he felt like he'd cum before she was ready, however she nodded and he gripped her waist, moving in and out of her at a fast rate and was in no rhythm at all. She arched her back and bit her lower lip, he walls closing around his cock and she came for the second time, he gave her no time to recover as he began to play with the nub on her pussy. He shut his eyes tightly and came into the condom, pulling out he continued to run his thumb over the nub.

"R-Ross what are you...Ahhh...doing?"

"I'm leaving you horny, like you do to me every day."


	2. Movie Moans

**I wrote another one! Proud of me? So this is the second chapter to this..."one-shot" but fuck it, it's going to be a story! (Don't worry, every chapter they'll do a new fantasy~)**

**Ross: ...That's a lot of sex.**

**Me: Sex you should be having with me. Y U NO LOVE MEH!**

**Laura: Ross, get your big girl panties on and ask her out!**

**Ross: ...**

**Me: *Waits, tapping foot***

**Ross: *Sigh* Kiyo, wanna go to the movies?**

**Me: Oh fuck yeah! ****_(Hint Hint, Read the story then this becomes funnier)_**

**Ross: SHIT I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!**

They were...unofficially dating, friends with benefits except they both liked each other. They had walked out of the studio that day and into the mass of horny boys and girls wanting an autograph. Ross had a problem with the boys paying attention to Laura, well not attention to her, more like undressing her with their eyes. Laura had a problem with the girls batting their eyelashes, twirling and flipping their hair when Ross was near them. A girl gave Ross a slip of paper, tucking it into the back pocket of his jeans. Laura of course had seen the whole thing, gripping the pen in her hand to the point of snapping. Ross turned around and he looked at her with eyes begging for her forgiveness. However, within a second those eyes turned into ones of hate as a boy pulled out a sharpie and wrote his number along Laura's fore arm, another along the exposed part of her chest. The one he didn't see though was one that would have made him kill some bitches. A boy had put his number in between Laura's breasts. He began to grind his teeth and those two boys better be so fucking thankful that Calum and Raini walked out. Raini and Calum had to restrain Austin as the mob of boys and girls left. He glanced back at Raini and Calum.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Ross?" Raini asked.

His actions were out of character for him. After the episode where Elliot and Gavin had been introduced, he got pretty damn possessive of Laura. Even though they were just actors and even friends of his, he still didn't like it. Tugging his arms out of Calum and Raini's grasps he dusted himself off.

"I could have sworn this girl stole my wallet." To make his story more believable he patted his back pocket.

"Still there."

Slipping his hand into his back pocket to retrieve said wallet a piece of paper fluttered down. Oh yeah, the girl's number. He picked it up in one swift motion and then walked over to Laura, being mindful of Calum and Raini.

"Laura, Vanessa asked me to take you home."

"Oh, okay. Bye Raini, bye Calum!" She said happily.

She was going to lose her voice later.

Ross led her to his car, once out of sight even holding her hand. He rolled up the windows of his 1970's Dodge Challenger, a car he's wanted since he was 16. As soon as Laura got into the passenger seat Ross slammed down on the gas pedal and sped out of the parking lot.

"Next fantasy."  
>Laura began to blush, "Whaaaaaat?"<p>

"My next fantasy is at the movie theatre," He said with a devious smirk.

After having arrived at the cinema, Ross bought tickets to some sappy love movie. He led Laura into the theatre and into the back row. Apparently no one else decided to sit back there, but that shadow made it perfect for what he planned on doing. As the lights began to die down, he took Laura's hand, leaning into her ear and whispering,

"On your knees."

"What?"

"On your fucking knees, Laur."

Laura go on her knees in front of him, just seeing her there and the anticipation made him rock hard in an instant. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head towards his zipper,

"Did I not tell you yesterday? I don't like guys eye fucking you."

"I-I'm sorry, Ross. B-but you had other girls too…"

He groaned quietly, "Laura Marano, I have liked you since the minute you auditioned. I have dreamt about you, and when 'Gavin' and 'Elliot' came into Austin and Ally, Laur, they were fucking actors and I got jealous. I. Like. You. Now Laura, suck me."

His hands went to the front of his jeans and he undid the zipper, Laura took it from there as she pulled out his cock. Her face turned red and she glanced back at the movie to make sure it was still playing. Once she was reassured, she put her hands at the base and her tongue ran against the head. Ross gasped in pleasure, Laura was about to give him a blow job in public. Although her face was too dark to see, Ross began to imagine it, unfortunately for him, that made him begin to throb.

"L-Laur…"

"Yes, Rossy?" Her tone didn't sound like Laura's but rather a temptress.

"I-I brought a flavored condom...B-Because I'll probably end up cumming in your mouth."

"Rossssss, I bet you a bunch of girls dream about having you cum. So let me try some, kay?"

Her voice had returned to it's cute and girly manner, except dripping with sex. He knew he was done for. Laura took his entire head in her mouth and he had to bring up his fist and bite it to stop from moaning. Shit. He was being weak. He reached down and gripped her breasts, sliding his hand down her shirt and in between her breasts. Odd. He pulled out a piece of paper from between her breasts. She seemed to be too busy with sucking to notice, he quickly read the note before her sucking made him moan again. Reading it in his head,

'Dear Laura,

Huge fan...yada yada yada… meet me at this hotel, tonight for a party in your honor. -Laura Fan Club'

This note could be real...or some dude trying to get what he's getting. He gripped the paper and his legs shook as he just fucking realized Laura's lips had taken ALL of him in. Her lips were touching where his cock connected to his body. Holy. Fucking. Shit. She looked up at him then began to move her head up and down his cock. Yep, he was done for. Barely 5 seconds later he came, moaning loudly. Shit, they were still in a theater...wait were the people on screen fucking too? No one looked back at him. Maybe they all thought it was the movie? Laura swallowed his cum. FUCKING SWALLOWED. And he pulled her up, zipping himself back up and wiping the edges of her mouth off.

"Laura, babe, who put this note in between your breasts?" He cupped her breasts for extra emphasis, and because he wanted to.

**He called her babe. RUARA! JUST KIDDING ROSS X KIYOMI (ROMI / AUSOMI / ME PLUS ROSSSSSSS)**

**If I get 3 comments saying "Princess Kiyomi Takumi, make a chapter 3" I'll do it. THEY HAVE TO SAY EXACTLY THAT OR I WONT!**


	3. Troublesome Toys

**Hi, hope you like it. It's 2am on a school night. I get up at 7am, the things I do for you people. JK! LOVE YOU! But yeah, send me a message saying "_Kiyomi Takumi, you're beautiful, please make a chapter 4._" **

**Wow, I am pretentious, I LOVE ITTTTT! Anyway, anything besides that, spelling errors or anything, DOES NOT COUNT. Well...I'll probably end up counting it anyway. If I get 5 of those from ALL DIFFERENT PEOPLE. I'll post the next part ASAP. Meaning staying up all night for you guys.**

**Me: You're into some kinky shit Ross. PLZ DO IT ON MEH NEXT!**

**Ross: ...Ok! (I forced him to say that. WE SHALL HAVE ALL THE KINKY SEXZ)**

After finding that note, Ross was pretty damn pissed, when any guy got near her he'd engage her in a conversation so the boy would walk away. Even though he'd rather have a full blown make out session and grip her ass in front of the guy. He grabbed Laura's hand and took her back to his apartment, having moved out of his home with his family.

"Ross?"

"Laur, follow me and keep your mouth shut." He didn't want to sound mean. But, he was pissed.

"Ross...I wanna go to that party thing in the note…"

He stopped dead in his tracks, "What?"

"Please Ross, the curiosity is killing me."

"One condition, I get to borrow your phone to call my mom, and you text me when you get there and when you leave."

"Okay!"

Ross took her phone and walked away, to 'Call his mom'. Thank fucking god for the phone tracking app. He downloaded it onto both of their phones and linked them up. To hide it from Laura he hid it deep within her apps. When he gave it back she flipped her hair and smiled. That smile...He sighed and grabbed her wrist, pressing her hand against his erection. Her face turned red and he began to move her hand around on the front of his jeans. He hated how she had power but loved how submissive and innocent she was.

His voice had dropped an octave, "Laur...before you're allowed to go to any party, you have to thank me for letting you."

"Ross, you sound like a possessive boyfriend."

Ouch, that hurt. "Do you not love me…?"

Her eyes widened as she rethought what she had just said, "N-No Ross! I do love you! T-Thank you for letting me go to the party."

"You know that's not what I meant by thanking." He put one arm under the back of her knees, the other halfway up her back and began to walk to his bed, silently. She knew she was in trouble for that.

"R-Rossy, I'm sorry, g-go easy on me please."

His eyes darkened with lust and his smile twisted up to the Joker's kind of smile.

"Oh Laur, Babe, you know you're not getting out of this one that easily."

She gulped.

"Third fantasy, sex toys. Get naked."

He placed her on his bed and walked to his closet, after the sex in the dressing room, he bought some fun toys. Grabbing several of them he returned to her. She was in the middle of undressing. He was still in denial about this whole thing, but loved every twisted second of it, the way she could play it off to Calum and Raini. When she had finished he smiled at her and spread her legs, without her panties she had already began to leak onto his bed.

"I-I'm sorry, Ross."

"Babe, I want my entire apartment to smell like you so it's easier when I pump my cock to pictures of you." He smirked, she responded very well to dirty talk. Without looking he reached behind him and grabbed two bandages plugged into a batter pack. He stuck a bandage to her right nipple, then left and flicked the machine on, it began to vibrate violently. He smiled as she moaned and writhed around on the bed, grabbing two dildos. Her eyes looked down at the dildos in his hand, then traveled up his body and looked into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her as he slid the entire length (Although shorter than him) into her. Laura arched her back, moaning against his lips.

"Oh hun, I'm just getting started."

Ross opened her mouth and slid the other dildo into her mouth for her to suck on, flicking both on vibrate. Laura was done for. Within minutes Laura's eyes rolled back into her head and she gripped the bed, cumming on the dildo and sighing in pleasure as she rode out her orgasm. Ross smiled, giving her not time to recover he ripped the dildo out of her and grabbed her hips roughly, grinding up against her as her cum soaked the front of his jeans. He unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock, the head had been turning purple from how hard her was, he tried so hard to pleasure Laura. He thrusted into her in one quick motion while she still had the vibrating patches and the dildo in her mouth. He moved in and out of her quickly, using his nail to run lightly along the ball on her slit. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and took the dildo out of her mouth, moaning weakly since she was still weary from her last orgasm. Ross took the vibrating dildo and brought it back to her mouth.

"You better keep sucking or else I'll just leave you horny again."

She nodded quickly and held the dildo with both hands, sucking on it as he moved in and out quickly, his hand held the dildo down so she wouldn't pull it back out.

"S-shit Laur, I'm gonna-"

Her eyes rolled back yet again and she moved spastically as her walls closed down and they both came. He removed the dildo and patches from her and then grabbed a pill shaped toy, larger than a pill but pill shaped. He also got duct tape and flicked the switch turning on the vibration, inserting it into her her then placed duct tape over her slit.

"When you get back from that party, that better still be there or else."

Laura nodded and gripped the bed, shaking from the constant vibration, Ross had to help her get dressed. He didn't mind it began he'd cup her breasts or spank her ass. Once she was ready, he got kinda pissed because she went for a sexy look.

"Laur, you hurry back and you're going to be staying at my apartment for a while."

She blushed and clutched her purse tightly.

"O-Oh god, y-yes."

He snickered and walked her to the door.

"Try not to cum too much! Bye babe." He leaned down and began to suck on the top of her left breast, leaving a hickey that was there and highly noticeable. She gripped his hair and whimpered when he backed away. She walked like a drunk person out of the door.


	4. Elevator Escapade

He sat on the couch of his apartment, but it had barely been a minute before he was lonely. He couldn't take it, Ross ran out and gripped her arm.

"Laura, you can't go, I won't let you leave. I changed my mind."

His voice lowered an octave as he backed her against the elevator doors. He lifted her chin and pressed his lips against her own roughly. His right hand pressed right next to her side, and with a ding, they both fell back into the elevator. He smirked and used his foot to stop the elevator. Ross literally tore her clothes off until she was down to her sexy yellow bra and panties. Ross got off her reluctantly and sat against the wall of the elevator pulling her to straddle his waist. He gently caressed her thigh and leaned down sucking on her collarbone, shoulder, neck and her earlobe. All of which received moans from Laura and a dampening of her panties.

"Laura…"

She didn't even have to move for him to get hard. He placed his hands on her waist and began to grind himself against her. He had a pretty fucking hard time to not cum in his pants when he felt her wetness seep through her panties and into his jeans. Laura threw back her head in a fit of curses as she felt him grind against her. She gripped his shirt and began grinding against him without his help. He tensed up when she began to grind, his hands moved from her hips to her ass as he began to squeeze her ass. When he heard her moan, taking that as a good sign he spanked her left cheek. Ross moved Laura off for a second so he could unzip his pants, however, Laura stopped him.

"Laur?"

"No, no. It's my turn."

His eyes widened and a blush started to make it's way along his cheeks. Laura took his hand and forced him onto his back, she undid his belt and hooked her thumbs into the belt loop of his jeans. After pulling them down she slapped the elastic band of his underwear along his hips. Ross arched his back and moaned at the contact.

"Ooo Rossy likes pain and being submissive, kinky."

She cannot believe the words that just flew out of her mouth. Ross really was rubbing off on her, she pulled down his boxers and lifted his shirt up as she bit on his nipple and licked along his chest. Her new found confidence caused Ross to throb and his cock to rub against her stomach. He thrusts his hips along her stomach for friction.

"L-Laura...I-I need you."

He moaned and grabbed her hips again and lined himself up. Only then did he realize she was still in her bra and panties, in a haste he ripped both of the garments off and thrusted into her while she was ontop of him. She gasped in surprise and blushed at how she was sitting on him while he was inside her. His nails dug into her sides as he pulled her up and down his cock, silently cursing at himself for being so weak.

"I-I'm sorry, but fuck Laur, I c-can't hold back!"

"Y-you d-don't need to Ross…"

Those words made Ross lose the slight control he had left, he was going to fuck her senseless so she'd have to be carried out of this elevator. He swore to himself that he would make it impossible for her to move the rest of the year for fucks sake. He moved so he was ontop of her but still inside her, his hips moving away then slapping back against hers in a rapid and uneven pace. He grunted and even though he was going as fast as he could inside Laura's tight pussy, he wasn't getting enough friction. Laura arched her back and writhed in pleasure underneath him, moaning as her hands reached around desperately for something to cling onto, finally she settled on Ross's hair. He reached one hand down and used his thumb to rub the ball on her pussy, in hopes that it would cause her to get tighter. Laura moaned and her eyes rolled back into her head as she was a moaning mess.

"R-ROSS!" She screamed as her walls closed down giving him just the friction he wanted, even as she came he continued to thrust quickly into her to ease his throbbing cock, not giving her time to even focus her vision after the blinding light as he stretched out her pussy with his fingers and his cock continued to throb and grow. His thrusts became uneven and sloppy as he reached his breaking point. With one final thrust that rocked the elevator he came inside of her his body slacking as he layed on top of her still cumming into her. Her face heated up quickly and once he stopped she got out from underneath him. Ross felt the cold elevator and got up immediately, putting his clothes back on but since he had ripped hers up he gave her his jacket.

"I love you, Laura." Shit. He had said it and wasn't able to take it back, she opened her mouth to say something but Ross didn't want to hear the rejection and kissed her fervently. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she constantly tried to pull away so she could speak, so yet again he pressed her up against the elevator and they repeated their steamy elevator ride until she was unable to speak, or move for that matter. Ross would have to keep her busy so she wouldn't break his heart and reject him.

**So I have a break from school, but with so much homework and how sick I'm getting, it won't be much of a break. Please forgive the late updates, thanks for sticking around! I will make a chapter 5 around...uh...well when I'm less sick and less lazy xD**


	5. Sneaky Sex

**Sorrrryyyyy, not gonna be updating AS MUCH! Not saying like months but like a while. ;-; **

**Ross: Lazy**

**Me: Shhh Ross, shhh, I am the reason why you're hooking up. Although I want you, it's fine ;-;**

Ross looked over at his window, word had leaked out that Laura was seen entering and leaving his apartment. Although 21, his parents had still been extremely conscious of his love life. After having seen that news report, Ross' parents forced him to move home and he got a certain lecture…

**_-FlashBack_****_-_**

_Stormie looked over at her son, she sat next to Mark._

"Ross, we've seen on the news that Laura has been entering and exiting your apartment, why?"

"We've been hanging out."

"_For several days in a row?"_

"Yeah, Mom I'm 21!"

"_I understand hun, but I refuse to have my baby boy sleep with a girl outside of marriage, it's wrong."_

_Ross began to blush as he thought back to his previous encounters with Laura._

"_So, Ross, I believe it's time we have...'The Talk'. When a __**married**_ _man and woman love each other very much…"_

_After that Ross had tuned out, he knew this all too well._

_-_**_End of Flashback_****_-_**

Ross lied back in his old room, staring out at the dark night sky, he was grounded. At fucking 21. His hands ran through his hair angrily as his eyes glanced over at his alarm clock. Midnight? Wow, time had passed so slowly. He flicked on his radio to a quiet setting because his parents were asleep. He propped himself up on his elbows and his eyes darted from his alarm clock to his window as little pebbles hit against his window. When he opened his window and peered down, Laura's big brown eyes met his own. He said in a scream-whisper so that she could hear him but he wouldn't wake his parents. "Laura?!" He crawled out of his window and onto his roof, dangling his hand down and grabbing her with it. Ross was really happy she was light, but he still had slight trouble to lift her. Once she had been brought up to his roof he helped her inside his room.

"Laura, what are you doing here?"

"I felt bad, I saw the news report then heard you were grounded from Calum."

Ross sighed, "Yeah, grounded but don't feel bad."

Laura scooted closer to him and looked at his tight fitting gray t-shirt, she could see everything through it. She could see his nipples, upper biceps, abs, everything. Her eyes traveled downward to his sweatpants that were barely on his waist, she placed her hand on top of his thigh, feeling the light blue material.

"Ross, I wanted to talk to you about what you said in the elevator…"

He gulped and felt his cheeks begin to heat up, he propelled himself off his bed and took large strides to his movie cabinet. His fingers grabbed the first one he saw which just so happened to be Friends with Benefits. Fuck. He put the disc in and looked over his shoulder at Laura as he pressed play.

"Let's watch a movie," Ross said desperately trying to change the subject.

"O-Okay."

He turned off his radio and sat beside Laura as the intro began. He couldn't focus on the movie, he could only focus on the lack of affection between them. He had completely and utterly fucked- then Laura placed her head on his shoulder. He released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Ross naturally placed his arm around her. During the movie, Laura seemed to get a bit antsy, he looked over at her and her smiled had turned into a frown, he didn't like that. Ross reached into her pocket and sntached her phone from her. Her head snapped around so quickly it almost fell off. His lips turned upwards into a smirk and he moved away from her, in a panic she reached for her phone, her hand was out of reach so Laura got on top of him. His cheeks turned a very light pink. Lara made a small whimper as she stretched for her phone, Ross leaned his arm above his head and out of her reach. She shifted forward, that was a bad move, her breasts now hung right above his face and his shirt had lifted slightly so he could feel his abs against her panties underneath her skirt. A silent moan escaped however he was very glad it was silent. Laura lost her balance and suddenly fell ontop of him, his face landing in between her breasts. Oh shit, he could fucking motorboat Laura fucking Marano right now. He decided against that however her phone fell out of his hand and onto his carpet. He half expected Laura to get off him to retrieve her phone, however she did not move an inch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to lick in between her breasts through her shirt. Laura blushed and felt his hardness against her thigh.

"Mmmm- Ross...what about your -fuck- parents?" She couldn't help but begin to get wet as he teased her just barely, his right hand grabbed her left ass cheek and squeezed it, his left hand grabbing his radio's remote and pressed power. The music resumed and he moved his left hand back to her. Laura looked down at him and blushed while her grabbed both of her ass cheeks. He began to grind her pussy against his cock through their clothing. Laura bit her lower lip to bite back a loud moan as to not wake his parents. She placed a very heated kiss onto his lips with her plump lips, he flipped them over so he was on top of her. He continued to kiss her, sucking harshly on her lower lip, then her upper lip. He tugged, nipped, and sucked until her lips were swollen. His eyes trailed over to his alarm clock and he sighed.

"Laur, babe, we have to get through this quickly...I'm sorry…"

She smiled and nodded, "I have to leave before 5 am anyway."

His smile dropped at the fact they couldn't spoon all night. However, he obliged and in haste removed both of their clothes and lifted one leg onto his shoulder, lining himself up quickly and thrusted into her. His cock hit her womb several times, but he was already throbbing and having to hold back his pleasure. He moved his hand down and flicked her clit alternating between hard and soft. He buried his head into her neck and sucked harshly on it. He smiled in accomplishment as she arched her back and writhed beneath him. "Fuck, Laur!" He joined her in arching his back and rubbing his body up against her, his thrusts sped up and were somewhat sloppy. His cock began to throb to the point he was afraid it might explode. Laura's walls began to close down as her eyes rolled back into head, moaning uncontrollably as his cock thrusted in and out of her, pleasure overwhelming. Ross couldn't hold back and both of the 21 year olds rode out their never ending orgasms. Eventually Laura stopped however Ross kept going for another few seconds.

"L-Laur…"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Fuck. Ross used all of his energy and stored Laura in his spacious closet. He quickly pulled on his clothes and opened his door to see his mom.

"Ross, I heard some weird noises, you ok?"

"Yes mom, I had some new songs I don't think you'd like playing."

"Okay, I brought up some of your laundry."

She walked over to his closet and opened it, Ross' face drained of color. He whimpered and his mom placed the clothes in his closet and walked out, when she left he walked over his closet. Searching for Laura he noticed she was hiding behind some his clothes.

"Ross…"

"Yes Laur?"

"We need to talk about what you said yesterday…"

His eyes dropped along with his head.

"I love you too…"

His head shot up and his eyes widened.

**SOOOOO CUTE! I LOVE YOU TOO ROSS! Okay well, hopefully you liked it. I tried wording this chapter better but the smut was rushed due to the fact is late and I wanted to get this uploaded today. So a thing about me is that if I'm in a certain mood, I am poetic as fuck xD**

**-Kiyomi Takumi**

**P.S. Thanks lovelies!**


	6. Dressing Room Disaster

**I wrote a lot to make up for my absence, I love you guys, thanks for waiting! I have a project due Tuesday that's worth 50% of my semester grade. YIKES!**

**Thank you my lovelies,**

**-Kiyomi Takumi**

Ross walked to the set with Laura the day after, holding her hand and she was swinging it back and forth. He smiled down at her but when Calum and Raini appeared their hands fell down to their sides.

"Laura!" Calum said, "I have a surprise for you!"

Laura loved it when they were off set, because that's when his funny canadian accent came out. Calum dashed up to her and took both of her hands, Ross' hands making fists. Although he was a nice guy and purely platonic, Ross couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of pain in his heart when he held her hands. Calum looked back at Raini and nodded, he gave Laura a slip of paper then they left together. When they were out of sight, Ross grabbed Laura's right hand and began to lick the palm of her hand, when he reached her fingers he'd suck on them. Her eyes widened and laughs mixed with moans tore out of her throat.

"R-Ross! W-What the hell are you doing?!"

He smiled up at her, Ross loved it when she cursed. He found it...sexy.

"Claiming your hands and getting rid of Calum's germs."

"But...he held my hand and now you're licking it, t-that's unsanitary!"

Although she had a very valid point, Ross continued to lick her hands in the parking lot outside the set. Laura fell to her knees but Ross caught her just in time, he lied her back on the parking lot concrete.

"W-What is going on?" Laura asked with a brick red face.

"I'm going to fuck you. Or in mushy terms 'make love' to you." His nose wrinkled up in disgust at the last part, it sounded so...girly. Laura looked at him while still on her back.

"Please don't…"

"Why?" He said, slightly hurt.

"Well first of all, someone could catch us, second of all if I'm naked on concrete and you moved me against it, it'll sting, then scar."

He smiled and picked her up bridal style, running to his car.

"Well fine, I have another fantasy. Laura?"

"Hm?"

"Want to go shopping?"

Her eyes glistened, or so it seemed and she nodded vigorously. His lips twisted upward into a smirk. Unfortunately for him, his mind wandered to what they'd do soon, and his pants suddenly felt kinda tight. When they arrived, he looked back at her.

"We can't go in together, have your phone handy."

With those words, Ross walked into the mall. Laura followed around 10 minutes later. Her phone went off and she eagerly pulled it out, the bright screen reflecting off her face and eyes.

'_Babe, meet me at Victoria Secret. ASAP ;) '_

Her heart began to race. She knew what this next fantasy was.

When she arrived she noticed a certain blonde who looked back at her.

"Ready?"

She gulped, then nodded. Ross walked to a dressing room, more like snuck into to make sure no one saw him. Then, Laura walked in and knocked on the last dressing room door. The rest of them were wide open and obviously vacant. Ross undid the latch and pulled her in, redoing it after. He pressed her up against the mirror and smiled.

"Try these on."

She blushes as she saw a yellow thong and yellow pasties.

"What the hell?! I'm not a stripper!"

Ross slid his hand to her shirt, taking it off her quickly.

"N-No! I can do it myself!"

"Nope, too late."

Laura's eyes widened, but she knew better than to defy him. His hands went around her and unclasped her bra, which he really has improved on. Once her bra fell, he grabbed the two pasties and pressed them hard against her nipples. His next move removed her panties and bra in one quick motion, he bent down to get the thong. His hands grabbed the silk article but before he stood back up, he moved his head in between her legs and licked the entire length of her slit. He took it as a personal victory when he made Laura lose her composure. He lifted one foot, then the other, sliding the thong up her legs and to her waist. When Ross finally got her all dressed, he really didn't expect for her to look so damn sexy. She whimpered and tried to remove the thong. Because, when shopping for underwear girls wear their original underneath to not...ruin the merchandise. Ross grabbed her wrist and slid it back onto her.

"I will remove it when I want." Ross said with a devious smirk.

Laura nodded and Ross pulled her to him, bending her over his knee.

"This is for trying to take the thong off."

Ross brought his hand down against Laura's ass. Laura squirmed to break free but secretly she loved it when he dominated her. Ross pinned her to the floor so she was on her back, pulling the thong off and removed his pants. He was obviously sexualy frusterated and spread Laura's legs, pulling out his pulsing cock and aligning himself.

"Laura, look at what you do to me."

Instead of thrusting into her, he the underside of his cock against her lower abdomen. Laura's moans were quiet...for the moment. After hearing her moans for what felt like eternity, he was on the verge of cumming. He quickly aligned himself and entered only the head into her. He slowly entered her all the way followed by agonizingly slow thrusts much to Laura's dismay. He was going so slowly she grabbed his hips to make him go faster. Ross leaned down and sucked on her neck to relax her as he sped up. Laura's moans were mixed in with a few curse words. Tired of not feeling all of Laura because of his boxers, he reluctantly pulled out and took off his boxers. He slammed back into her fast enough his hips were almost a blur to her, he leaned back down to suck on her neck. Laura arched her back and balled up her fists in his shirt.

"R-ROSS!"

He growled, someone might hear them if this keeps up, he grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be her thong and put in her mouth. The scene only made him hornier, Laura's sex face, her yellow thong in her mouth, her pasties and body shaking as he thrusted into her. A month ago, if someone said that he'd fuck Laura everyday. He'd just laugh and shake his head. But, here he is, watching Laura's eyes roll back into her head and bite down on the yellow thong in ecstasy. She arched her back and pressed her body up against him. Her walls closed down on him, making the 'O' face that every one of his dirty magazines talked about. His cock was suddenly even warmer due to her cum, in fact, it felt like his cock was on fire and going to explode. He relaxed himself and his cum filled her up quickly. His body suddenly overcome with drowsiness. He lied down, still inside Laura and said in an out of breath voice.

"I...love...you…"

She looked over at him and touched his nose with her own.

"I..love you..too."

He closed his eyes and Laura's eyes fluttered shut. They woke up to a lady calling into the dressing room.

"5 minutes until closing!"

Laura moved Ross off of her and she took the pasties off with a yelp, they both got dressed quickly and she looked at him.

"Wait here, once I buy these you can sneak out."

Laura walked up to the sales lady and handed her the thong and pasties, along with a nightie that was completely see through. The lady looked at Laura and smiled.

"Are these for your boyfriend?"

Laura's eyes widened, she already knew this was going to be on the news tomorrow and she didn't want the fact she was dating Ross on there too.

"No." She said with a straight face.

The sales lady blushed, "W-Well...i-if they aren't for your boyfriend, are they for your girlfriend?"

She shook her head, however she could imagine Ross now, listening in and grinding his teeth with clenched jaw.

"N-no…"

The sale lady took a card out and wrote her phone number on it then handed it to Laura along with her bag. She blushed furiously having received a phone number after a conversation like that. WHen she rejoined Ross outside of the mall, he grabbed the phone number and threw it in the trash.

"Laura, why do you have to be so fucking attractive. I thought I'd only have to worry about guy wanting you, but girls too? I forbid anyone getting closer to you than a foot."

She blushed and nodded, pulling out the note that Calum gave her. It read,

_Dear Laura,_

_Go to the studio at 9:30pm._

_Raini and I have a surprise for you._

_-Calum_

She looked back at Ross and he looked back at her.

"What do you think it is?" She asked in a somewhat worried tone.

"Well I don't know, but all I know is I'll be there. Even if that means hiding."

She nodded and this time they got into Laura's car because otherwise it'd be pretty suspicious. When she reached the destination, she got out of the car and walked into the studio, adjusting her jean shorts and short t-shirt that was EXTREMELY skin tight; Almost to the point of it being see through. When she left, Ross followed, regretting he let her go in that. He ducked behind a prop on the set, this wasn't the Austin & Ally set. Why here? His thoughts were interrupted by two men walking over to her, one being Calum and one being...who? Whoever he was, he caught Laura's attention. Was it maybe how muscular he was? Or that his eyes were emerald green? His blonde hair that was even brighter than Ross'. Why the hell can't people just fucking leave Laura alone? His thoughts were one again interrupted when Raini came over to them.

"Laura...you've recently turned 18, yes?"

Ross didn't like the way this was going.

"Yeah…"

"And you haven't had a boyfriend before, right?"

"Yes…" Laura said with slight hesitation.

"Nor have you had sex, right?"

This question made her even more nervous, "Yes."

Ross grinds his teeth, he knows where this is going.

"Meet Ross."

Ross' eyes grew wide. This dude has the same name? No. I forbid it. Laura looked over at Raini and motioned for her to come over to the prop Ross was behind, was she going to blow his cover? No, Laura looked at Raini.

"Why did you set me up on a blind date, and with the same name as Ross Lynch?"

"Oh honey, I know you had a crush on Ross, and this Ross is the better version of him, nicer, more romantic, loyal, and cuter too."

Ross cringed, that fake Ross was not better than him!

"But why the blind date?"

"Well you've turned 18, never had a boyfriend, and never had sex. Did you take the pill today? Because you're going to need it tonight."

Laura's face heated up, "What?! Raini I'm not going to do that!"

"Just...try the date first, the sex can come later."

Laura sighed in defeat and Raini walked away. Laura crawled behind the prop and looked at Ross.

"What do I do?"

Ross smashed his lips against hers, forcing her lips apart with his tongue, her quickly swept his tongue all around her mouth.

"I've claimed your neck, hands, lips and pussy all as mine...Oh wait."

He pulled down her shirt and licked all over both of her breasts. Laura bit her fist to hold back a moan. Once he was finished he fixed her shirt, groping her too.

"..And breasts now."

She stood up and walked back to the fake Ross and sat at the table that Raini and Calum had made. Fake Ross took Laura's hands in his own. That was strike one for Ross. Fake Ross' eyes slowly shifted down to her breasts. Strike two. Laura stood up after a while and excused herself to go to the ladies room, Fake Ross' eyes watched her ass, so did Real Ross but that's not the point. He'd have to claim her ass later. Real Ross gripped his jeans to stop himself from punching the guy and making out with Laura in front of him. Real Ross stalked their date the entire night, and when the bid each other farewell, he asked and tried the thing he feared most.

"Laura?" Fake Ross said.

"Yes?"

"Goodnight kiss? And maybe a second date?"

"N-No...I'm sorry."

He leaned down anyway to kiss her and Real Ross was about to attack when he saw Laura slap him and run away, to his apartment. When he caught up to her and closed the door behind them, he pinned her down to the couch, he had left the TV on. The news appeared with a caption and a news lady.

"Is Laura really that innocent? Is she fit to be Ally on Austin & Ally? Laura was seen at victoria secret buying some very scandalous articles of clothing. If you could even call it clothing. Who is Laura's lover? Laura was later seen with a guy who we were later informed that his name is Ross, not Ross Lynch. Ross Carter. He is most likely her lover! Have a good night, America."

Both Ross and Laura's eyes were glued to the TV. Ross then brought his attention back to Laura.

"We should tell the world."

"We can't!" She said in a hesitant voice, "if we do, then it will ruin our careers and you know that."

He sighed in defeat, "Fine but I'm going to clean you off."

Ross kissed her roughly and his tongue pushing into her mouth and sweeping it clean, when he breaks the kiss he grips her ass with one hand, her breast with the other.

"I know my next fantasy."


	7. Red Carpet Rejection

**Ayeeeee, how's it going? Well my life has taken a huge turn for the worse and so sorry for this late post and the chapter I just pulled out of my ass. Yeah no sex but it's leading up to some kinky shit. Just give me time lovelies. Omg you guys, I got a bf o-o. You know how surprised I am? XD. He doesn't know I write this sex stuff so...shhhhh. And like...fucked up background and all that jazz but I still love him, anywhore, if something goes wrong you guys know I'll be making a chapter about it XD. Plz no hate ;-;**

**-Kiyomi Takumi**

Ross took Laura's hand and hummed happily as they walked out of his apartment. Before having taken her out into the HollyWood heat, he tied a black tie around her eyes as a makeshift blindfold. He gave it the old wave in front of her face test then brought her to the red carpet, well before even the paparazzi was there. Carrying her bridal style but whenever another person was around he had to set her down and act casual. Well...as casual as, Ross Lynch standing next to Laura Marano whose face was red, could be. He picked her back up and once they finally reached his destination he was so fucking glad no one had arrived yet. He brought her onto the stage and removed the blindfold. Laura looked at him, perplexed.

"What is this?"

"A red carpet."

"No shit sherlock, I meant what is your fantasy?"

He tapped his chin with his index finger, honestly at this point he'd done all of his fantasies...all except one. But, that one wasn't an option. He had blindly said he knew his next fantasy having this one in mind but he couldn't shake the feeling she'd say no or even if she said yes that they'd regret it. He just wanted to go on the red carpet with the paparazzi filming them, kiss Laura senseless and then fuck her on camera. Claiming her as his infront of all those horny boys which he knew were still mentally undressing Laura. Ross caged her between his arms and she rubbed her nose against hers. Why was Laura being...cute? Not like she wasn't...but...showing affection besides when they had sex and for a brief moment Ross had thought that she only used him for sex. She sighed when he didn't even move.

"Ross…"

"Huh?"

"I really like you...well I love you...and like...you said you loved me too...we should go out sometime." She blurted out without a moment's thought.

"I...no…" Ross said with a pained expression. He knew if they went out he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her in public and neither of them wanted a public relationship.

Laura looked at him and her eyes began to water, she escaped his grasp before he even got a word out and ran away. Boys had always asked her out and she thought 100% that Ross would say yes. She ran without looking back and ended up at Raini's. Her index finger pressed the doorbell so many times and with such force she was afraid she had broken her finger. The mahogany door flew open to reveal Raini with Calum in the background.

"Laura, what's wrong? Your makeup is messed up…"

She sniffled, she couldn't tell them that Ross had just rejected her...so she quickly came up with a lie...well not entirely since she could never lie to her friends.

"This guy...I liked...I asked him out and he said no."

"Who?!"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Laura said between sniffles.

Both Calum and Raini could see the distress radiating off of Laura and nodded at each other, not pressing her further. That night the three of them watch "The Princess Bride" then "Robin Hood Men in Tights". Calum wasn't too happy because both were about love, however he liked Robin Hood Men in Tights because of how funny it was and how many sex jokes there were, also how they broke the 4th wall. He slung his arm around Laura and pulled her to him, Rainin just giving him an 'aww' face in the background. Yeah, he had a crush on Laura, I mean who the hell didn't? He rubbed along her back but got slightly confused when he didn't feel a bump on her back, whenever he rubbed a girl's back there was a bump for their bra strap. He let out a silent groan since that means she wasn't wearing a bra. He did his best for his thoughts to remain pure but they drifted off, as well as Laura when she fell asleep on Calum's lap. Raini retreated to her bedroom before then so it was just Calum and the girl on his lap. His iPhone started ringing and he grabbed it quickly as to not wake Laura. When he read who was calling him it read 'Ross :D' he pressed the answer button and began to talk in a whisper voice.

"Dude, it's like 1am, what?"

"Have you seen Laura?"

Calum paused for a moment, he wasn't an idiot, he knew Ross had a thing for Laura and Calum couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit jealous since they were THE OTP.

"Nah dude."

"Why are you whispering?"

"She's sleeping." He said then immediately regretted it.

"Who?! You have a girl over?! Nice man!"

"Yeah...I really like her…"

"Where are you? I wanna meet her!"

"Dude, again, it's 1am."

"Fine."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Calum hangs up and sighs, running his fingers through her hair as she slept, eventually he fell asleep until the next morning when he woke up to the doorbell. Raini yawned and walked to the door while Calum accessed his position with Laura. Her hair had been messed up from tossing and turning during the night so Calum wrapped his arms around her to keep her still. Basically they look like they hooked up because of how they both looked. Raini tried to signal to Calum that it was Ross by being really loud.

"Oh hi ROSS what brings you to my FRONT DOOR?"

"Why ARE WE talking LIKE THIS."

She panicked, "Because it's FUN."

He walked in and went to her living room where Calum and Laura were, Calum wasn't able to escape Laura's grasp and so they were still curled up on the couch. Ross' eyes widened and he finally put 2 and 2 together. Calum said he had a girl sleeping who he liked, Laura, Calum always was around Laura, Calum set up Laura with fake Ross to get his mind off of her...Calum loved Laura. Ross looked at Laura and she had tear stains on her face, bags under her eyes, and worst of all...she looked like she had after they've had sex. Ross grabbed Calum and yanked him away.

"WHAT THE FUCK CALUM?"

"Ross...it's not what it looks like."

"I CAME OVER HERE BECAUSE I THOUGHT RAINI MIGHT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO LAURA AND IT LOOKS LIKE YOU TWO JUST HAD FUCKING SEX."

"Ross…" Laura said as her eyes fluttered open.

Ross calmed down just a bit and looked over at her.

"Nothing happened."

He felt a little relieved but he still found out Calum likes his girlfrie- friend...just friend. Laura sat up and got off the couch, Ross ran over to her and kissed her, Calum sighed in defeat while Raini gave him a quiet pep talk. Laura pulled away from the kiss and backed up. Ross looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Laur-"

"I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Laura ran off to the bathroom while Raini followed after. Ross looked down and said nothing, Calum took a step closer and his eyes shot up to Calum's glaring at him. Ross just needed someone to blame for what he did.

"You're the reason Laura doesn't like me, she was brainwashed by you!"

Ross regretted saying it but Calum had had enough of Ross' cocky attitude and slapped him. THey got into a fight when Raini and Laura entered the room.

"I wish guys would fight over me like that." Raini said in a sad voice.

"No you don't."

Laura pulled the two boys apart and both looked at her, Calum grabbed her left hand and held it while on one knee, Ross looked at him and mimicked him. Laura looked at Calum and he sighed.

"Laura Marano, I've had a crush on you since you auditioned, will you go out with me?"

Ross growled under his breath and looked at her. "Laura, I love you and I know you love me too, go out with me, not him."

Laura quietly contemplated and turned her head towards Ross. "No." She then turned her head to Calum and nodded. "Yes."

Ross' hands dropped to his side and he actually felt a tear roll down his cheek, refusing to cry he pushed his way past them all and out of Raini's house. He wasn't going to lose, his new fantasy or more so mission, was to seduce Laura back into his arms. He ran to his apartment and began to conjure up a list of ways. The next day he walked on to set with some blonde chick with big breasts pressed up against his arm. Laura looked over at him and felt a stabbing pain of jealousy, but he broke her heart and used her for sex. No way she was going back to him. Ross looked over at Laura and whimpered as his plan only caused her to get closer to Calum, she even fucking kissed him on the cheek. This move worked in movies...sometimes. Raini walked over and slapped Ross.

"You wanna get Laura back? That sure as hell isn't the way to do that."

"Teach me." Ross said as he shook the girl off his arm.


	8. Hotel Hotties

**Ermahgerd. I am SO SORRY about these late updates! I have stuff going on but I'll do my best, please wait for me. ;/;**

"Well first of all, that kinda fucked up your relationship with her further." Raini growled at the blonde boy.

Ross sighed and hung his head in shame, "I know…"

"Well, you could try being romantic towards her, but you sure as hell need great make up sex when you two get back together." There was a slight blush on her cheeks but she sounded dead serious.

Ross smiled and hugged Raini before running off, he stopped by the flower shop near the studio and hummed happily to himself, grabbing a box of chocolates. When he returned and handed them over to her with a blush.

"Laura, I'm sorry, will you please be with me again?"

She simply shook her head and handed them back, "No."

He looked at her with wide eyes and clutched the flowers tightly. If he couldn't win her over he'd just take her by force, not the smartest move but he couldn't let Calum get to her body or her heart. This sounds bad but yes, he didn't like her that way, well not until he shared his first kiss with her. That kiss made it feel like the fourth of July was going off inside of him. He wrapped her arms around her back then another around the back of her knees as he hoisted her over his shoulder. Ross looked around then took a secret passageway to the parking lot so that Calum wouldn't see him with 'his girlfriend'. Ross couldn't even think of Calum holding something that he owned. Laura kicked her feet and her hands hit his back.

"Let me down, let me down, let me down!"

"No."

Ross reached his car and smiled, placing her in the backseat and tangled her in the seatbelts so that she couldn't escape. He jumped into the driver seat and smiled to himself, his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he contemplated what he was doing. This was technically kidnapping but his foot had a mind of it's own that pressed all of it's weight onto the gas pedal. The car zipped out of the parking lot and drove to a hotel, he didn't want Calum to go to looking for her. Of course he was going to check Ross' apartment first, it's only common sense. His eyes widened as he heard quiet sobs in the back seat of his car. That broke his heart, he thought back to his actions and he had acted like a monster, kidnapping the girlfriend of his friend and driving her to a hotel to have sex with her. She hasn't given him consent so if he were to have sex with her it would be rape. Ross sighed internally and thought 'I'll just have to make her fall in love with me again'. Once they reached the hotel he took Laura to the front counter and got a room for them, avoiding the press at all costs, he made his way to the elevator and pressed the 14th floor. It's technically the 13th but most hotels don't call it that because it's bad luck. But as soon as Ross opened their hotel room door, he knew he was the luckiest man alive. There in the middle of the room a heart shaped bed was placed. The red comforter in the middle of the room was so enticing, he laid Laura down on it and closed the door. Of course he locked it, not to keep Laura inside but more to keep others out. His eyes wandered over to the bathroom and he twisted the door knob only to blush at the objects inside. Not that they were sexual, instead it was his mind turning the objects dirty. There was a bench like thing inside of the largest shower he has ever laid eyes on, his mind fluttered to having Laura on the bench with her legs spread out as she moaned his name with a blush claiming her face. He retreated from the bathroom and returned to the bed, he began to panic when he couldn't find Laura in the room. A hand grabbed his mouth and he bit back a scream, he relaxed because it had to be Laura. Turning around he looked at her and she pushed him back onto the bed, tying him to the bed with his favorite guitar strap. How the hell did she get that? He couldn't break free, it was his favorite. He groaned in agony as he tugged at the strap being careful not to break the thing. It was so tempting at this point. He didn't know what happened to Laura but she was sitting there, not sure when but she had gotten rid of her clothes. She seemed to have perked up a bit from when he kidnapped her from the studio.

"Laura...I'm sorry," he groaned and bucked his hips up to her.

"I forgive you, but it's going to take a lot to convince me that we should continue this. You did just use me in the first place,"

"No, Laura, I...I said it before...right? I love you. Please be mine,"

"I'll think about it,"

Her hand ran along the inner seam of his jeans and brushed over his crotch. He sighed in pleasure, he didn't like being tied up and not able to dominant like he's used to, but the pleasure was still the same. If it wasn't, it was actually better. Laura reached to the side and grabbed the covers, ripping a piece of it off. She tied it around his eyes and his mouth dropped open, his senses heightened to compensate for his missing vision. His breathing had become shaky just from anticipation, however when he heard the metal zipper on his jeans slide down, he knew he was done for. He could have came just because of the suspense she took advantage of, however he was still mad because he remembered that Laura was naked and he couldn't see it. He felt delicate hands undo the button of his jeans and slide them down, his hips lifted off the bed to help her. Those tiny hands slid up his legs and ran a sensual path along his inner thighs. When her mischievous hands wrapped around his cock, he moaned. He loved Laura's tiny hands, although he was already pretty big, her tiny hands just boosted his ego further. Laura's hands began to move up and down and he cursed under his breath, he wanted to see the sensation he was feeling, he wanted to see her breasts way as she ran her hand up and down with a gentle force. His mouth dropped open as he felt a warm cavern wrap around him. Although for a split second he thought that he had entered her he felt a tongue run along the head of his cock. He jutted his hips up and heard a choking noise, he whimpered and breathed out and apology before he felt her hands wrap around what couldn't fit. She held his hips down so that the choking wouldn't occur again.

He groaned, "I want to fuck you right now, Laura!"

He knew she was smiling right now, "No, I'm in charge so you have to beg."

"W-What?! NO!"

"Then you'll just have to sit there with a hard cock,"

"Laura, p-please have sex with me..."

"That's not good enough, what do you want me to do to you?"

He felt her hand against his lower abdomen and sighed, "R-Ride me goddamn it!"

"That's better,"

She aligned him and moved herself down quickly and Ross screamed in pleasure, his senses had heightened a lot, the warm of her insides had never felt so good. So warm. So wet. So fucking tight. His hips bucked up and she smiled, moving up and down and riding him until she saw white. He strained against his restraints and although his hips were stuck between the bed and her hips, he still was able to 'thrust' up and down, somewhat. She noticed that he wasn't quite there and she put her hands on his chest, using him as a support to move up and down, each time she'd had come down, her hips ground against his, only adding to the pressure within his lower abdomen.

He groaned, "SHIT LAUR! I-I'M CUMMING!"

His voice literally shook the room as his warm and sticky substance filled her. She moaned and as soon as she felt he was done, she got off him and untied him. He ripped off his blindfold and growled.

"Laura Marano, you will regret that...if only I wasn't so tired..."

His head fell against her lap and she also fell back onto the bed. They slept throught the night. Together again.

**So like...reviews are welcome but no hate, pwease? ;w; **

**Thank You my lovelies!**

**-Kiyomi Takumi**


	9. NOTEEEE

Sorry for the long delay, I have enough homework to kill an asian! (Hopefully no asians took offence) Give me just a bit more time, I need to finish my essay, 4 worksheets for Algebra, memorize latin america, finish my book for english and analyze it, then start and finish another book and analyze that one. And I promised my friend I'd do something and that something is consuming a lot more time than I expected it to. I'll delete this note when I update the stories, sorrryyyy!


	10. Leaving

Please don't hate me ;-; I'm gonna quit this site because...well I really don't have the time...feel free to continue my stories on your own or just make them up in your head. I would like credit if you publish them on here or anywhere else, pretty please.

-Don't hate me because I love you


End file.
